A Blue Cat
by MysteriousStarzzz
Summary: Modern AU! The Dragneel family was on a family outing when Nashi saw a blue cat. {Nalu family fluff.. not really}


**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters. All rights go to Hiro Mashima**

It was spring in Magnolia and it was a fine day. Giant fluffy clouds decorated the sky as the sun shined on. Leaves began sprouting from trees and flowers of all colors grew along the sidewalk. A breeze went by, making the flowers dance. You could hear the birds chirping, their songs carried out by the wind. It was a perfect day to go out.

"Higher Daddy, higher!" a child like voice cried out.

"Alright, hold on!" a more mature but had a childish ring to it.

"Natsu, be careful." a feminine voice, a woman's.

In the distant you can a married couple and their child. Lucy was wearing a flowery summer dress with her hair golden down, all the way to the middle of her back. Natsu was next to her, his odd pink color hair standing out. He was in casual clothes, a red t-shirt with jeans. In his arms was their joy, Nashi, their 5 year old daughter. She had her father's hair, a slightly lighter pink. She had her mother's eyes, coffee brown holds her childlike innocence. Her laughters rings out into the air.

A family outing.

Natsu set his little girl down as they kept on walking, Nashi being a few paces ahead. Her parents smiled on, keeping their eyes on her. All of sudden she stopped.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Lucy went next to Nashi. She had a look of worry on her face.

"Look at the cat." She points to an alleyway. Natsu and Lucy follow her line of sight and saw the cat.

It was blue, which was very odd. You don't see a blue cat everyday. It wasn't a striking a blue, a more worn out faded blue. The cat had cuts over its body and was visibly shaking. His eyes were big and round and saw things they weren't aware of. One thing is for sure, and it's that the cat is a stray and scared.

"A blue cat!" Natsu cried out. He was gawking.

"Nashi…," Lucy said hesitantly. Out of nowhere, Nashi bolted towards the cat. Lucy smacked Natsu to stop gawking and they ran after her.

When they got to her, they saw that Nashi had the cat in her arms. It didn't even try to fight back or anything, exact opposite actually. It snuggled into her arms and purred softly. Nashi looked up at Lucy with her big brown eyes. Lucy knows what's coming and she began preparing herself.

"Mommy can we have this cat?"

"No, we can't Nashi," Lucy said firmly.

"But why?" her childlike voice rang out. "It's so scared and lonely, it's needs our help. Please mom?" Nashi looked up at her mother with pleading eyes. Lucy had a hesitant look on her face. Her resolve was breaking.

"Come on, Lucy. Let's take the cat home, just look at it." Natsu went next to Nashi and pulled her to his side. He stroke the cat's fur, meowing in response.

Great. Two against one. Lucy sighed.

"Alright, we'll take the cat home."

"YAY!" Both Natsu and Nashi cheered. Lucy swears she sometimes has to take care of 2 babies, one being a big baby, which is her husband.

"Thank you mommy! I love you!" Nashi hugged Lucy. When Nashi was hugging her, the cat nuzzled its face against Lucy's. Lucy looked at the cat in bewilderment and smiled. Oh well, it doesn't seem like a bad idea. Nashi skipped happy happily.

"You're no help Natsu," Lucy said with a sigh. Natsu just grinned cheekily and kissed her.

"Love you too." And he grabs her hands and caught up with Nashi, who was radiating with happiness.

"So, what are we gonna call him?" Natsu asks.

Nashi pulled on her thoughtful face, which is her closing her eyes, brows furrowed, and a finger on her chin.

"..Happy." The cat meowed.

"See, he likes it!" Nashi nuzzled the cat with her face. 

"Happy?" Lucy asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Happy! It fits him so well! Welcome to family Happy!" Natsu, of course being on board with Nashi, exclaimed as he petted the cat. He scooped Nashi in his arms and rubbed his against hers.

"Happy!" they jeered.

Lucy smiled at the heartwarming sight. All of sudden, an arm was around her waist and she was right next to Natsu.

"Happy, just like our family," Natsu says as he kissed his girls.

In the middle of it all, Happy was showered with love and happiness. He found a home and family, but best of all, he found love.

 **A/N: I got in a fluffy mood… so this happened. :D**


End file.
